


Exchange Mods Deserve All the Good Things

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, cursed tagset - Freeform, dat wordcount
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Crack written for a bad fic exchange to celebrate the 'Exchanges After Dark' discord's first birthday. I take no responsibility for myself here, which is why I'm posting this anonymously.





	Exchange Mods Deserve All the Good Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twosocksinalabcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosocksinalabcoat/gifts).



> Crack written for a bad fic exchange to celebrate the 'Exchanges After Dark' discord's first birthday. I take no responsibility for myself here, which is why I'm posting this anonymously.

Okay, time to try again from the top.

All of the Original Works pairing tags were in place.

Except _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ was showing up as an option there.

And Harry Potter (Books) contained Dr. Who as a character.

DBZ (All Media Types) was fine except the character Broly was once again showing up as ‘Broccoli.’

Clearly the tagset was cursed.

Possibly the whole exchange.

**Author's Note:**

> ...shit


End file.
